1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses typically include two or more electronic components. For example, electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and televisions include display panels, main printed circuit boards, flexible printed circuit boards, and/or the like.
Two electronic components may be electrically connected to each other. The two electronic components maybe electrically connected through the coupling of pad parts. A process (hereinafter, a bonding process) for electrically connecting pad parts of the two electronic components includes aligning and coupling of the pad parts of the two electronic components. A thermocompression tool may be used for coupling.
As the resolution of display apparatus increases, the number of pads for sending and receiving signals increases. When the number of pads increases, a non-display region of each of the display panel and the flexible printed circuit board increases.